


but did you see the flares in the sky? | someone's out there (series cover)

by charleybradburies



Series: but did you see the flares in the sky? | someone's out there [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Gossip Girl, Imagine Dragons (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gossip Girl Fusion, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Art, Cover Art, Embedded Images, F/F, Fanart, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Femslash, Gen, Implied Femslash, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Music, Manip, Song Lyrics, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>S:</b> You don't want your obit to say you died in Brooklyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but did you see the flares in the sky? | someone's out there (series cover)

**Author's Note:**

> { [Tumblr Link](http://blankspaceslayerbabe.tumblr.com/post/126304731374/s-you-dont-want-your-obit-to-say-you-died-in%22) } 
> 
> Props to LJ's fluffyfrolicker for the Doctor!Serena prompt!

[](http://imgur.com/n73z8ox)


End file.
